Save Me
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Yuma was kidnapped...Ryouga searches for his missing lover after he doesn't show up for their date. What is going to happen to Yuma? Will Ryouga find him before the worse could occur? Sharkbait, OnesidedRoyal, MPreg, AU, Bipolar Thomas. Yes it's back...hopefully no crazy people mess it up with rude reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Kit: As you see, Save Me is back. Now, I been in a bad mood lately and my back is KILLING me from watching Hunter X Hunter last night. Names may be altered throughout so don't complain.

Yami: If any complianits about plot or grammar are made we will respond with a sorry, we will not change it for picky people.

Kit: I had multiple people ask me, where did Save Me go? I really liked it and I had to make them wait. Gomen, my readers but I won't take this down again.

Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL IS NOT OURS SO BACK OFF HOUNDS OF COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT, WE ARE SIMPLY FANS WITH CREATIVITY.

* * *

Save Me

* * *

Ryoga's POV

'Why is he always late? Can't he see he has some where to go? Ughh, I will just go over and see if he is still home.'

Ryoga went back to Yuma's to see if he was home.

"Hi Ryoga! What's up? " Akari said. "Hey Akari, have you seen Yuma?" He asked. "No, he said he was gonna meet up with you but he is certainly not with you and he's not home so I don't know where he is?" Akari explained. "Ok. Thanks for telling me." Ryoga said. "No prob. Just make sure he is ok, alright?" She replied. "Alright. See you later" "Ok. Bye!" Ryouga then walked out of the house.

...

Yuma's POV

'Damn it. Where am I?' "Hello!" Yuma yelled. "Is anyone there?" "Hey Yuma." someone said. "Who are you!? Show your face!" Yuma screamed at the shadow. "Yuma, you should be nice to your host. We don't need poor Youga to find out your hurt." Thomas walks into the light. "Thomas? Why am I here? Where did you take me?" Yuma had mile wide of questions until Thomas spoke up. "Yuma what did you last remember?" "I remember I was running late for an occasion and when I saw Ryou, I was grabbed into an alley and knocked unconscious. Why do you ask?" Yuma said getting suspicious.

"Well I knew about the "occasion" Yuma so do even try it. I knew about the date and what was going to happen so lie and you pay for it." Thomas told him. "Well if you know then why ask me?" Yuma was trying to understand the concept of it all but it wasn't working out in his head. "You know what? I am keeping my mouth closed until you bring me to Ryou."

"Ok. Want to play bossy? I'll play bossy." Thomas takes a whip. Yuma sees it and never took his eyes off of it. "I thought those things were ancient?" Yuma said trying to be brave. "Yea they pretty are I guess. But they will work out fine." Thomas wraps it up and whips it around. "I know they look good but let's try it out. Don't you think that's necessary?" Thomas was ready to strike.

"No please. Don't hurt me. What did I ever do to you?" "Well the main thing is you are going out with Ryouga." Thomas said. "What does me being with Ryou have to do with anything?" Yuma asked. "He took you from me! You were supposed to be with me!" Thomas whipped Yuma. "And in the end when he asked you, you said yes!" Thomas whipped Yuma again. Yuma was trying his best to not cry. But it hurt so much.

"What do you want me to do Thomas?" Yuma's voice was hoarse for all the screaming he did for the two hour whipping he got. "I want you to break up with Ryoga. That way you will be single and I can have you." "Thomas, do you seriously think I would want to be with you?" "I would've given it some thought until you whipped me for 2 hours but now I object. And I will redundantly." Yuma said proudly. He knew Ryouga was looking for him. He just didn't know when he would find him. "I may give it some thought if you let me call Ryou." "Ok." Thomas gave Yuma his cell phone back so he can talk to Ryoga.

...

Back With Ryoga

BZZZZ. BZZZZ. 'This damned phone won't stop ringing. I still got to look for Yuma! I checked the whole plaza and didn't see him. I checked all the restaurants and still no Yuma. I guess I can answer it.'

"Hello?" "Hi Ryou."

...

A.N:

Kit: In advance I will tell you guys I'm changing my name on here.

Yami: Also there is a poll up, participate and contribute your choice on the next update after February 13.

Kit: Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Save Me

This has been disclaimed. If not then it is now. -_-

Gomen, the ages of the characters are:

Yuma: 15

Ryoga:16

Thomas:17

Akari:19

This is non-canon. Just like all of my AU fanfics.

Warning: Semi-graphic rape. You have been warned.

Author: Kirua Gasai

* * *

Chapter 2: Can't see how I can't find you…

* * *

"Yuma?" Ryoga literally shouted in a shocked manner. "Yes?" Yuma replied, his voice immensely hoarse from screaming. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE INCLUDING EVERY RESTAURANT IN THE CITY! And why is your voice hoarse?" Ryoga interrogated with anger, and confusion. "Ryou, I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I was taken somewhere else and they won't hand me over. They want a ransom." Yuma apologized as clearly as his voice could go. "Yuma, talk to me. What do they want?" Ryoga asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yuma, the call's over." Thomas whispered into his ear as he got ready to continue torturing Yuma. "Me." Yuma whispered quickly as he shook his head fearfully at his captor before letting out bloodcurdling screams. "Yuma? Yuma? YUMA!" Ryoga yelled at the phone, his voice getting heavily laced with fear and adrenaline. "Ryou...save me please..." Yuma sobbed before the line disconnected. "Yuma!" Ryouga raced to Yuma's house.

"AKARI! AKARI WHERE ARE YOU!" Ryoga cried out, bolting through the Tsukumo residence. "Ryoga!? What happened? What's all the sudden yelling?" Akari asked, completely startled by the usual reserved male's blatant outburst. "Yuma…he's been kidnapped." Ryoga huffed out, informing his boyfriend's older sister of the current situation. "What!?" Akari screamed in skepticism. "Someone held him hostage and wants a ransom I can't understand." Ryoga stated, extremely distressed. "What's the ransom?" Akari inquired. "Him. Yuma is the ransom." Ryoga replied. "Did he say where he is?" Akari continued with her barrage of questions. "No. His last words were for me to save him..." Ryoga answered. "Then why not search again?" Akari asked. "Because I didn't overlook anything. Don't you think I would know my boyfriend by now?" Ryoga inquired with frustration and borderline agitation. "Ok. You don't have to get all pissy with me. I'm just worried something happened to him." Akari said in her defense. "I can't see why I can't find him. I mean I barely have any enemies and barely anyone knows me." Ryoga sighed out.

* * *

Back with Yuma...

As he endured abuse, Yuma took the time to send Ryoga his whereabouts. 'I do hope this gets to him fast...' Yuma thought desperately as he flinched and winced at the intense beating. Even so, he was sending the message, hopefully, it will all be over soon.

Confused at Yuma's relief, Thomas ceased his painful 'atoning' on Yuma and watched the latter warily. 'Why did I not check all of his pockets!?' Thomas cursed mentally. "What did you send him?" Thomas ordered.

Yuma froze up. "N-nothing..." he hoarsely stuttered. Narrowing his eyes, Thomas held out his hand. "Give it to me." He ordered. Yuma shook his head as he held a secret electronic for safety reasons tightly. Thomas growled, roughly snatching the electronic from Yuma as the boy screamed 'no' over and over.

Successfully obtaining the item, Thomas saw the message that was 99% complete..."Thought you were slick, Yuma?" Thomas asked, destroying the object by smashing it. "No!" Yuma yelled, pulling on the restraints on his legs and torso. "You do know, I can't forgive you for doing that stunt. So let's get to the real reason you are at my house." Thomas deviously grinned, bringing his prey to another part of the basement. Yuma looked immensely petrified, not ready for the foreboding event that would feel like eternity...

* * *

Thirty minutes after the last exchange...

Yuma screamed over and over and over again. "Please! Stop!" He was getting weaker and weaker with each thrust.

Not minding Yuma's pleas, Thomas thrusted with a inhumane speed, getting close to his climax. Yuma knew he was bleeding badly, but nothing would help...sobbing as he endured another wave of Thomas's climax, Yuma went into a fetal position on the silky bed while Thomas pulled out of him.

As Yuma shivered, Thomas went to go clean himself up. Coming back, still unclothed, he went up to Yuma's ear and whispered, "Ready for the sixth round, darling?" Positioning himself at Yuma's entrance before scarring the younger boy even more.

* * *

A.N:

* * *

Kirua: I'm tired, busy and most likely going to be inactive for another period of time...I'm not doing well guys and gals.

Yami Kit: My hikari is going through a rough patch in time. He might not do any more chapters until June. Though, we will try to do our best to at least get a oneshot in each month.

Kirua: I thank you my two followers...I'm going to see if you can get your requests completed by the middle of next month...

Yami Kit: Well, review your interested thoughts. That's it for now...


End file.
